The Kaiba Brother Chronices
by kikioblack
Summary: Ever wonder about what goes on behind the doors of a Millionaire? Many things happen in the daily life of a rich CEO and kid brother that no one knows about.NO Insest.
1. The Package

This is the first of many random one shots of the Kaiba Brothers. Unispected tale of what realy goes on at their house.

* * *

The Package

Seto waited patiently at his back door, looking all around his huge football field size yard making sure no one was around. For this was the day, the day a certain something came. It was so secrete that if found by enemies his reputation would be destroyed beyond repair. He would no longer rain over all who oppose him. He would be made fun of wherever he went. So he made sure no one would ever find out.

He checked his watch growing more impenitent then before. Any minute now it would come and he would rest easy knowing the job was done.

Once again he checked his watch three pat four. 'I knew it.' Seto thought to him self. 'They're always late to deliver.' He frowned at his watch.

Minutes went by and still no one came.

"Psst Mr. Kaiba."

Seto jumped looking at where the voice had spoken.

"We've got the package for you." The voice came again.

Looking around the yard one last time, Seto said to the voice, "It's clear, come in."

Four people came out from behind bushes pulling something behind them. He led them into the kitchen, making sure no one saw them he shut and locked the door.

"Six-hundred ninety-seven, six-hundred ninety-eight, and six-hundred ninety-nine." Seto handed the money to a curly brunette girl with glasses.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba," she said in a squeaky voice, "for supporting our fourth grade Squirrelly Scouts."

"You're welcome girls." He smiled. "Have fun on your camping trip next week."

"We will Sir." Said a very short black-haired girl with many freckles.

"And with this," a shorthaired redhead held up an envelope. "Well beat those Domino stuck up Scouts once and for all!" She grinned evily "And if that doesn't work I'll go emo all over them."

Seto rose an eyebrow "Okay. I bet you will beat them."

"Hey hand that over." The brunet grabbed the envelope and stuck the money from Seto in it.

"We have to be going now Mr. Kaiba." The last girl peeped in adjusting her squirrel hat. She had sort straight brown hair and was slightly taller then the rest. "We have cookies to deliver."

"Before you go," Seto picked up a box, "Would you girls like a cookie. "

"I love cookies!" the tallest yelled.

The four girls crowded him.

"Hey one at a time." He backed up handing them cookies.

"What kind are they?" The curly-hared one asked.

Looking at the box Seto answered "Chocolate chip."

"Okay I'll have one." Seto handed her a cookie and set the box down.

"Hey!" the shortest one said "No stealing cookies Lilithe!"

"Ah no fair." Lilithe set the box down. "Thanks a lot Kikio." She started chasing after Kikio.

"Help me Emma!" Kikio hid behind the curly-hared one.

"Girls," Seto stopped them. "Don't you have cookies to deliver."

"Oh ya." Lilithe remembered.

Seto unlocked and opened the door for them.

"Bye Mr. Kaiba… Jamie don't forget the wagon."

"Don't worry Emma I have it." The tallest one replied, pulling it out the door.

"Bye girls." Seto waved to them.

"Bye." They all said and waved.

"We'll be back next year." Emma waved.

When the Squirrelly Scouts disappeared he went back inside.

Smiling to himself 'I always liked those girls… Now what to do with all these.

On the kitchen table were 233 boxes of cookies.

'And people say I'm not generous.'

Why he kept all this all secret, well, if you were a young rich business man with a reputation of being evil, buying cookies from the unpopular fourth grade Squirrelly Scouts would kill that reputation. And Seto Kaiba doses not want that to happen.

* * *

Hope you liked this story. PLEASE REVEW. I'll give you a Squirrly Scout cookie 


	2. Wal Mart

Wow, I got the second story done fast.The begining is in Mokuba's POV.

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Wal-Mart

This was the day. The day that I, Mokuba Kaiba, will show my brother how clever I was. My plans you may ask? Well it's simple my naive friend, with my ingenues skills I will take over and rule Wal-Mart! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Yes Wal-Mart! The place you love and cherish and buy items at really low prices. How will I do it; well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Today the CEO of Wal-Mart is coming to inspect the store. His name is James David Smith, or as some have gotten to know him, Mr. Smith.

There are two very importune things about Mr. Smith: one, he's not very bright at all. He's about as smart as Joey. How he can manage a vast business like Wal-Mart I will never know. Second, he has a gamboling addiction. He's lost three cars to every casino he's been to. He would probably bet his own company; which is what I'm hopping.

The massive sliding glass doors open as I come to the building. Many citizens are running all around pushing shopping carts heaped to the brim with presence. Presence that when their children, grandchildren, or who ever else they're shopping for will awake to find enormous and plentiful boxes wrapped in bright shinny paper filled with grateful wonders.

Hum, I wonder what Seto wants for Christmas? He never did answer my question.

Anyway, where was I… Oh ya, now I remember. TAKEING OVER WAL-MART!

Walking over to costume service I spot him. Mr. Smith is a very lanky man, a little shorter then my brother, but just as thin. On his wrinkly round face are huge Coke-bottle glasses. His Curly nappy hair is the same brownish gray color as his square mustache. Seto would say he was hit with an ugly stick, but I think this guy was beaten with it.

Mr. Smith is standing alone watching. Just watching, waiting for something interesting to happen. Now is my chance.

"Mr. Smith." He turned to look at me. Man, I wish he didn't, He was hideous. The ugliest guy I've ever seen.

"Yes?"

"I'm here for business." Ya I know not the best thing to say, but I'm still working on it.

He giggled, ya giggled, a grown man in his forties giggling. Trying very badly to hide his smile, which was stained with coffee three times over. Has he ever heard of tooth past, apparently not.

"The candy is up to the left little girl."

There are many things in this world that I hate. Swear if I'm called a girl one more time! Many evil plots went through my mind.

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy and my names Mokuba Kaiba and I have a deal that you won't regret!"

He recognizes my name see how his eyes lit up when I said it. It's very weird, I see it every time I was or almost was kidnapped.

"Mokuba Kaiba you say, as in Seto Kaiba's little brother?" his tone of voice sounds like Pegasus when I first met him.

"Yes, I'm him, the one and only."

"Follow me." His smile seemed evil.

When I was younger my brother always told me not to talk to strangers, people with weapons, and people you got bad vibes from. Not knowing what kind of person Mr. Smith was I took precaution. By the looks of him, a tazer should work fine.

Sitting down in a dark office, Mr. Smith turned on the lights.

"So, young Kaiba what is it you have to offer me?"

"Are you a gamboling man Mr. Smith," With any luck Seto's smooth talking and superiority would rub off on me.

"What's your proposal."

Well, here I go, please let your skills rub off on me. "Well, as you may know with me you could take over Kaiba corp."

"Go." He seems interested.

"I'll make you a deal, if you beat me at Black Jack then I'll give you Kaiba Corp."

If Seto was hearing this he would flip. He loves that company just about as much as he loves me. If I lost he would be POed. The bright side of it is that he would be home more with me. What's there to lose?

"And if you win?"

"Then I get Wal-Mart."

"You've got yourself a deal kid."

"Good." I pulled a folded piece of paper out of my pocket. "Sign here."

After he signed it, I dealt out the cards.

Let's see here a two and a three, not good and by the look on Mr. Smith's face, really not good.

"Hit." A six; that still only makes eleven. "Hit." An ace.

"So are you ready for defeat kid?"

"Ready."

"Fourteen. I do believe I won, so hand over your company!"

"Not so fast," I laid down my card. "Twenty-one. That means I win!"

"What!? No way a little bat like you would ever beat me!"

"Ah, but I did. So now I own Wal-Mart! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Normal POV

Mokuba psychotically laughed as Seto entered his room.

"Mokuba, bed time."

"AW, but big brother!" Mokuba whined, "I just took over Wal-Mart."

Seto rose an eyebrow, "You have school in the morning, you 'manage' Wal-Mart later."

"Okay." Mokuba sighed, crawling into bed.

"Good night Seto."

"Good night Mokuba." Seto turned off his brother's light and headed to his own room.

'I've got to stop giving him so much sugar before bedtime.'

* * *

Tell me how you liked it by pushing the little button.

It might be a wile before a get another story on.


	3. Virus Alert

I own nothing. The song mentioned is Virus Alert by Weird Al.

Thanks for all the revews -hands them cookies-

* * *

Virus Alert

A chocolate-haired teen sat on a recliner in his study room. The rhythmic tapping of rain on the old windows steadily increased with each passing minute. For once there was no work to do, not even homework.

His younger brother was at a friend's house for the night. The maids and servants were let off early due to the storm, therefor the mansion was dead silent.

Getting off the recliner, Seto made his way to the many bookshelves in the room. Roaming through the many old, dusty books he came across one that was out of place. The book was much bigger then the others and was faded green.

Looking at the book, Seto brought it back with him. Opening the cover he immediately recognized it. It was a photo album he managed to hide from his stepfather. Flipping through the age worn pictures brought back memories of days before being a Kaiba.

The first one he stopped at was of a young lady with long black hair and sapphire eyes in a pure white dress, hugging her was a tall lean man with short dark brown hair and gray eyes in a tux. This was a picture of his mother and father's wedding, a long with many others. There were pictures of the cake, them dancing together, and opening packages.

A few pages latter was a baby boy with black hair and gray eyes wrapped in a light blue blanket. A much younger version of Seto was holding the baby.

Seto smiled at the photo. That was the day Mokuba was born, something he would never forget.

Flipping through the rest of the album, he stopped at the last picture. Eleven year old Mokuba was digging a hole in the back yard of Kaiba Mansion.

F.B.

_Seto was sixteen and had just taken over Kaiba corp._

_Going out the back door, Seto found his little brother digging a hole. _

_"Mokuba, what are you doing?" he asked the raven-haired boy._

_"Hi Seto, I'm digging a hole."_

_"I can see that, but why are you digging a hole." _

_Looking over at Seto he pointed to a laptop. "It has a horrible virus in it, so I'm going to bury it."_

_Seto rose an eyebrow, "I can get rid of any virus known to man and you know that."_

_Mokuba nodded his head while shoveling out dirt._

_"So you don't need to bury it."_

_"But big brother!" Mokuba whined, "You don't understand! It's not just any virus, it's Stinky Cheese!"_

_"Stinky cheese? Have you been in the sugar again?"_

_"No! You don't understand, it's evil and it's on your computer so I have to bury it in a 43 foot hole with rocks and boulders." Mokuba went back to digging, " I have a lot of digging to do."_

_"What could a computer virus possibly do?" Seto questioned the youngest._

_"It'll… It'll." Mokuba stuttered "It'll change your name to Redgy and buy you a warehouse full of pink leotards!"_

_"Mokuba be serious."_

_"I AM!" He gave a terrified look "It'll give your poodle a hickey!"_

_"We don't have a poodle." Seto stated._

_"Someday we might. It also leaves Twinkie wrappers all over the place and there won't be any Twinkies." _

_Seto sighed, rolling his eyes._

_"Worst of all," Tears filled the little boy's eyes, "it'll face off your head! I like your face were it is." After finishing he stared digging faster._

_"Mokuba, here did you here this from?"_

_"I was on the Radio. Weird AL was warning us giving everybody a virus alert!"_

_Piece by piece came together in Seto's mind, 'So he herd the song on the radio thinking it was real and is now burring my computer because of what the song said.' _

_Walking over to Mokuba, he picked up a shovel. "It looks like you might need help with that hole of yours."_

_Looking up at him Mokuba smiled "Thanks big brother!"_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_By the end of the night the hole was five feet wide and about two feet taller than Seto._

_"Is it 43 feet deep yet?" Mokuba yawned._

_"Yep, it is." Seto lied pulling himself out of the hole._

_Mokuba dropped the computer into the hole. "So where are we going to fill the hole with we don't have rocks or boulders?"_

_"The announcer said dirt was good to use too." _

_"Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Okay." Then they started filling the hole back up. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"_Thanks for understanding Seto." Mokuba said sleepily as Seto layed him on his bed. _

"_Good night Mokuba." _

"_Good night Seto… Love you big brother."_

"_Love you too Mokuba."_

End

Closing the album Seto smiled. Mokuba was older now and wasn't as gullible as before. Even now they both still laugh about it. Seto wasn't mad about the computer. The memory of the time digging together was priceless.

* * *

Wow the stories are coming along a lot faster then what I thought. 


	4. Mochaholic 101

Disclaimer- own nothing by the plot.

I have finally gotten around to this chapter. As I was writing this my Mother commented on my small use of vocab so looking through the thesaurus I have found replacement words. The ones that I never heard are defined at the end of the story. This is a lot longer then the other chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

**Mochaholic 101**

Like every other morning Seto did his morning methodical.(1) Wake up early, go to kitchen, make coffee, sit at table, drink coffee, read paper, drink coffee, turn page, drink more coffee, turn page, drink coffee, turn another page drink last bit of coffee, refill cup, so on and so forth. By the end of the morning two pots of coffee (or more, depending how early he got up) would be gone.

"Good morning big brother!" a young boy with long somber hair and titanic ashen eyes bounded into the kitchen all to enthusiastically.

"Good morning Mokuba." The initial(2) looked up from the morning paper. "What are you doing up so early?" At the current moment it was 7 a.m. on a Saturday morning.

"I have something to show you." Mokuba conveyed(3) Seto an assemblage of papers.

Seto took another extract of coffee; taking the papers handed to him. He arched an eyebrow as he scanned the title. " Mokuba what is this?"

"What is what?" Mokuba questioned innocently.

Seto rolled his eyes and read, "Easy ten steps for Mocholics. A way to combat coffee addiction."

"I thought it might help you."

"I'm not addicted to coffee." he took another sip of the opaque(4) liquid.

Mokuba smiled, trying unyieldingly not to laugh.

"Well I'm not."

Mokuba's smile conveyed into a smirk, crossing his arms he replied "The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem."

Seto frowned at his brother, taking another sip of coffee, "I do not have a problem with coffee."

"Face it Seto, you can't go a day, well, an hour, without coffee. The days just beginning and you already drank half the pot." He nodded towards the half empty coffeepot.

"I can too. I didn't fill the whole coffeepot today."

Mokuba snorted "Sure you haven't. How many cups have you had already?"

Seto grimaced, "That's besides the point. I can go all day with out drinking coffee."

"Sure you can." He said sarcastically. "I bet you couldn't make it till nine."

Seto's eyebrow twitched, pushing away his coffee cup, "I'll show you, I'm not addicted to coffee. So when I win you'll stop bugging me about it."

"And if you lose," Mokuba leered evilly "you'll have to go a week with out it."

Seto's eyes widened at the horrendous thought, then narrowed quickly "Then it's a deal, when I win you'll stop bugging me."

"And when I win," Mokuba finished, "you can't have coffee for a week." He went to one of many vast cupboards, drawing out his favorite cereal.

_'How did I end up with such an evil little brother?'_ Seto thought, watching Mokuba pore a bowl of cereal. _'I must be rubbing off a little Too much on him.'_

The luscious smell of coffee filled his nose. The cup he started then pushed away was still steaming. Seto's hand twitched, looking over at the cup he sighed; wanting desperately to take one more sip.

Across the table, Mokuba followed Seto's desiring eyes towards the cup of coffee. '_There is no way I'm going to lose this bet.'_ He smiled at the thought.

Catching his adolescent brother's look Seto said firmly; leaving the table; "If you need me I'm going up stairs to do a little work."

"Okay. And don't forget, No Coffee!"

"I don't have a coffeepot in my room, Mokuba."

"Really?" Mokuba mocked as Seto left the room.

_'When on earth did he become so mean.'_ Seto climbed the large stairway. _'I didn't think I was rubbing off on him That much. No more TV for him.'_

Entering his room he went to his computer to begin work.

For an hour Seto sat at his desk fighting the urge to run down stairs and chug the rest of the coffee.

He could almost smell the fumes billowing off a nice hot cup. Infract he did smell coffee. In his doorway stood Mokuba with a nice fresh, hot cup of coffee.

Seto twitched.

"How can you like such bitter, nasty tasting stuff big brother?" He made a face at the cup in his hands.

He twitched again. "Mokuba that's cheating!"

"What? I'm not doing anything against the rules." He waved the cup around trying to hide his smile.

Seto twitched once more. _'Fine two can play at that game.'_ From his desk he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Not the kiddy one's you can buy at the store that has a cheat release button; but real ones that cops use.

He hooked one end to his ankle and the other to his chair; then tossed the key across his room.

Turning back to his laptop he continued his work. "I am not going to lose the bet Mokuba."

Frowning with defeat Mokuba left the room.

For what felt like days; but really only an hour; Seto twitched, trying to submerge his overbearing craving for coffee. '_Never again will I bet my caffeine._'

"Wow big brother," Mokuba once again reappeared in the doorway but this time without coffee; "You really did it."

"Of course I did." Seto stated proudly. "Why did you make that bet anyway?"

"Coffee's bad for you. This one person on the news went to the hospital for drinking too much." He looked down at the floor. "You always have a cup in your hand and well," he glanced at Seto with a worried look; "I didn't want that to happen to you."

Seto's face lightened, a small smile fashioned "Mokuba, I swear that will never happen to me. I drink a lot but never indulge myself with it." That was a lie but Mokuba didn't need to know that.

"Do you promise?" Mokuba gave his best serious look.

"I promise." Seto attempted to stand; forgetting that his leg was handcuffed to the chair; fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay Seto?" Mokuba put a hand over his mouth, giggling.

"I'm fine." Looking around the room Seto couldn't spot the key he threw. "Can you help me find the key?"

"Sorry big brother, my favorite cartoon is on." He grinned, bounding out of the room.

"Why you little!" Seto franticly looked around for the key. He needed a cup of coffee and he needed it Now!

* * *

Hope you liked it; please review!

Mochaholic- word I made of for coffee addict. Use it if you want.

1Methodical- Routine

2Initial- Older/oldest

3Conveyed- Handed

4 Opaque- Dark


	5. What I do for you

After the long two months of summer I have come up with chapter 5. It's a short one but i hape you all like it.

I own nothing

* * *

Finally finding a parking spot, Seto turned to Mokuba who was in the seat next to him.

"Are you coming in?" he sighed as he took the keys out of the ignition.

Mokuba beamed up at him "Of course I am big brother."

Intensive July heat beat down on them as they climbed out of the car.

"Gee, it's hot out here." Mokuba complained as Seto went to the trunk of his red Mustang.

Taking out a good size box, he shut the trunk. "It's summer Mokuba, it is usually hot out."

"I know that but it's hotter then it is in Japan. How come you have to come for a business trip here. All that's here are a couple of buildings and a lot of tall green things."

"Because Des Moines is where they decided to have the meeting and Iowa has a lot of corn fields."

"How come Shopco doesn't have sliding doors?" Mokuba asked as he pulled open a door for his brother. A huge wave of cold air made him smile.

"I have no idea." Seto answered plainly holding the box.

There were few people in the building. Huge Sale signs were posted above just about everything. The Kaiba brothers walked a short distance past the cash registers to Customer Service.

A short brunet girl was standing behind a counter in a blue uniform.

"Customer Service how may I help you." She said, wearing a cheesy smile. Her ungodly large nametag read Cathleen.

Seto set a medium size box on the counter in front of her.

Cathleen looked down at the box in which had 'Sexy' written on it in big, bold letters. With a confused expression on her face she looked back up at Seto.

With his usual tone of voice Seto said, "I'm bringing sexy back."

Cathleen's eyes grew big; her hands over her mouth; she burst into a fit of giggles.

Without second thoughts Seto grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled him away from the area. A small group gathered as the girl doubled over and laughing hysterically.

Seto slammed the car door. "Are you satisfied now?"

Mokuba Grinned from ear to ear. "Yes."

"Now are you going to stop singing that stupid song."

"If I have to…"

Seto frowned at Mokuba.

"Okay I will. I didn't think you would actually do that."

"Anything to make you stop singing that ridiculous song."

"But would you have done it if I weren't singing it."

Smiling, Seto put the car into reverse "I would do a lot for you kid."

* * *

Please Review!!!!!!!!

Note- I don't live in Des Moines but i live near it. Yes there is a lot of corn all there is, is corn filds and soybeans. I dislike the song Sexy Back a lot but thought that was really funny..


	6. Day Off

After a period of time here is Chapter six. . Nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Day Off**

"Nii-sama …." A voice whispered to the teen curled up in bed. "Seto; wakey, wakey sleepy head."

He groaned, rolling over to face the other side of the bed. "Not yet." He mumbled from underneath the covers.

"Seto," The younger Kaiba grinned down at his sleeping brother. "It's 12:30, Nii-sama."

"What!" Seto jumped up in bed and grabbed his alarm clock. To his horror, the digital clock blinked 12:33.

"Don't worry Seto." Mokuba giggled, as his brother fought his blankets trying to get out of bed. "We don't have to go to school today."

Still fumbling with the blankets, he gave Mokuba a confused look.

"School was canceled today because of all the snow and ice we're getting."

Seto stopped messing with the blankets, "The weather is _that_ bad?" Their school rarely ever delayed, let alone cancel; even in the worst of weather that came. There could have been a hurricane passing by and they'd still have to go to school when everyone else was out.

Mokuba nodded, "There's about five inches of ice. I went outside to see what it looked like and slipped on the grass; I think it was the grass; and it's still hailing. There's no way anyone would be able to get anywhere; well, that is unless they have ice skates and a steal umbrella."

Managing to find his way out of bed, Seto headed over to his balcony. Turning the handle he pushed on the door. Nothing happened. He pushed on it again but the results were the same. Releasing the handle, he pushed aside the curtains to find that the tall glass windows smudged with ice droplets.

He put on his slippers and headed out of his room, down the ungodly long hallway, and down the huge stair case to the front door to check the current situation.

A gust of wind swept through as he opened the front door. The sky was cloudy and grey; pebbles of sleet came down from the sky and bounced off the icy ground. The lawn and side walk looked like one huge solid sheet of ice, giving the affect of being an out door skating rink. The stairs leading up to the door seemed to be missing a step.

Frowning, he shut the front door. Turning to his brother he said, "I guess I am staying home today."

Mokuba's smile widened. "Come on Seto, I've made breakfast today!"

Seto raised his eyebrows and gave him a scared look "wouldn't it me more like lunch."

"I decided to make a breakfast meal seeing how you just got up… Oh come on Nii-sama, I don't cook that badly."

Seto's expression didn't change. "The last time you cooked you nearly brunt the entire kitchen down."

Mokuba stuck out his tongue. "Well, it's a whole lot better then what you can make. You can rune cereal!" He added in hand gestures to emphasize his point. "Cereal, Nii-sama, how on earth can you possible do that!"

"All right, all right, I see your point." Seto cut in before Mokuba could add anything else. "Then let's eat."

With that, Mokuba all but drug him into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes made their mouth's water.

Seto took a seat at a small square table that the cooks usually sat at. He watched as his brother carried over a large platter with pancakes stacked high on it. "How come you have made so many for just the two of us?"

"I'm a growing boy, Nii-sama, I need the food." He smiled setting down the plate. "With any luck I'll get as tall as you."

Seto smiled back, "Well, you are half way there." Noting the height difference when standing side by side.

Going back to the other side of the kitchen Mokuba frowned, "As long as I don't stay this height forever."

"Don't worry Mokuba we don't have any short genes in our family that I know of; unlike Motto on the other hand." Seto snickered.

Mokuba couldn't help but grin as he took out two plates and forks from the cupboard. "Be nice Seto, he can't help it." He attempted to scold the elder.

"I was just making an observation of what I have seen. No need to get your panties in a bunch over it."

Red flushed Mokuba's cheeks as he came back over to the table. "Well you know what Seto."

"What?"

Mokuba stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "You're the one with panties." He handed Seto a plate and fork.

"Oh," Seto rose an eye brow, "and how, might I ask, would you care to prove that?" He grinned as his little brothers cheeks darkened.

"I don't really want to." Sitting down, he took three pancakes from the stack. Looking up at Seto, he could help but ask "Do You?"

"Of course not. The only undergarments I own are boxers."

Mokuba rose his eyebrow in the same fashion as his brother "Are you sure of that?"

"As far as I'm concerned; yes, quite sure of that. What purpose would I have in owning them?"

"You never know big bother; you can be pretty weird at time."

"Me, _weird_?" He said in mock tone. "I am the most normal person you will ever meet. There is nothing _weird_ about me" Seto placed two pancakes on his plate.

Mokuba tried to hide his laugh, but failed at the attempt. With a huge grin he said, "If only other people could see you now Nii-sama. They might change there mind about you."

Seto shook his head as he cut into his hotcakes. "That, they will **never **know of."

Mokuba frowned as he ate his own pancakes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Seto sat in the living room determined not to get behind in his work.

"Seto," Mokuba poked the elder, "come on Seto, to days a day off and you're going to spend it by doing work?"

"It takes a lot of work to keep a company running and getting behind in work…"

Mokuba mouthed the little speech Seto gave. "I know Seto, but for just this once; just this very little day; could you not do work?"

Seto sighed, "Mokuba-"

"OH, COME ON!" Mokuba threw his arms in the air. "It's just this one day." His bottom lip began to quiver and his grey eyes grew bigger.

Before he could finish his ultimate attack Seto cut in, "All right, all right. What do you want to do today?"

"First off; you need to shut down you're laptop. Then," He picked up a book from off the table; "you can help me with these." In odd shaped black letter the book red 'Origami'.

Sighing, Seto began to shut down his laptop. "Which ones do you want to do?"

"Well," Mokuba began, "Seeing the time of season it is, I think we should do Christmas ones."

"You know that it's pretty much January now, don't you? Isn't it a little late to be doing Christmas things?"

"Nii-sama, it's never too late or too early for Christmas."

Seto sighed; giving in he said, "Oh; all right; fine, which one do you want to do?"

Smiling, Mokuba flipped to a marked page in the book. "This one Seto." He pointed to an odd shaped star.

Seto took the book and looked at it closely. He chuckled as he read the instructions. "Of coarse you just had to pick one of the most complicated one in the book."

Straighten up Mokuba said, "What can I say, it's in the blood; besides there are harder ones then this one. If you want I could find one that is."

Seto gave him a smile "So where do we begin?"

About fifty-billion folds and five sheets of paper later they completed their mission of the eight pointed star.

"See, I told you I could complete it." Seto huffed showing the youngest the star.

"I don't think I like Origami's anymore… Now I know why I stopped making them in the first place."

Seto placed the Origami on the table in front of him. "So, what do you want to do know?"

Mokuba sat there thinking. He had the whole entire day with his brother; that didn't happen often. "Wanna play a game?"

"Which game?"

With a huge grin Mokuba went over to the TV, "The racing game you gave me Nii-sama." Picking up the case he declared, "To the game room!" and marched out of the living room.

Shaking his head a bit, Seto followed him to the room.

The room was a bit smaller then the others, but in all it was a nice size room. A huge plasma TV was on a wall. On each side of it were black shelves that were littered with game stations and games. Two beanbags were in front of the TV and right behind was a small black, leather couch.

"Hurry up Seto!"

Seto sat down on a beanbag next to Mokuba. A controller was shoved into his hands as his eager brother tuned on the game.

The TV screen flashed as and a loading bar appeared. Theme music from the game filled the room. It was a new techno music that could have been on DDR. But as Seto pointed out, was not the girly music that was usually programmed in them.

Taking turns, they each chose a car. Mokuba picked a yellow Ford GT40 (in other words a yellow car with black stripes running down the front). Seto picked a black Jaguar XK4. The racing ground was a nighttime replica of a city the size of Domino.

The TV took on a split screen as the countdown began. In the matter of a few seconds their cars took off thought the town. The squeals of tire making sharp turns a long with the running engine filled the room. They drove on sidewalks trying to pass one another.

Lap after lap the game became more intense as each wanted to win. They became more and more involved in the game moving from side to side as turning the controller as if it were a steering wheel. Seat began to pour from their face as they headed to the last lap of the game. Side by side they pressed hard on the buttons to try and make there car faster. The finish line came into view; both boys were all but pressing their faces on the screen.

By merely a hair of a second Seto crossed the finish line before Mokuba.

Sitting back down on the beanbag he smiled at his kid brother. "My, my, my, you've improved greatly at this."

Mokuba smiled up at him, "I play this a lot; well, I play a lot of racing games. Wanna go again?"

Seto grinned, "You're on."

The next hour was filled with intensity as each game went on. Each time changing locations and testing out different cars. And every time Come neck in neck at the finish line. Mokuba managed to beat Seto a few times but the eldest still prevailed overall.

After what seemed like the hundredth game the Kaiba brothers made a truce and decided to get some dinner.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow, it's already 5:30." Mokuba announced as they came into the kitchen. "Time sure went by fast."

"Well, you know what they say, time flies when you're having fun." Seto headed over the refrigerator.

"Does time fly when you're at work?"

"Depends on the day." He took out sandwich materials. "There at days where it drags on and never seems to end and then there are those days where it seems you leave right after you walk in." He began to make ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Do you ever have fun?"

"At work; not usually. At least I wouldn't call it having fun. It's more along the lines of the day being a good one and everything running smoothly."

Mokuba watched as his brother came with the sandwiches. Setting them on the table he sat down in the chair across from Mokuba.

"Do you always have things to do at work?" Mokuba began eating.

"Most of the time; there are a few times where I have to wait and have nothing better to do. But those days are rare. I generally have lots to do and little time to do it"

"What da ya da durrin dhose days?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full… On the rare occasions of being board I find a way to entertain myself."

Mokuba swallowed his food before speaking this time, "Like what?"

"Sometimes I just make computer animations or read books, like what you really should do. Playing video games is fun and all but you really need to start reading more."

"But I do read Nii-sama, how do you think I find secret passage ways and special abilities on the games. I have to read the cheat codes in order to do that. You'd be surprised at how many different things I've read to get through some of them."

Seto rolled his eyes at that. "That's not the same as reading from real books… And don't forget who tells you how to get through some of those games."

"You're right. Next time I see Yuugi and Joey I'll remember to thank them for all the help they gave me"

Now it Seto may glare a lot at other people but he rarely glared at his brother and meant it.

Without a word Seto left the table.

Mokuba sat there with a blank stare. Snapping out of his trances he jumped from the table and ran up the stairs.

"Seto." He called out at the top of the stairs. He went over to Seto's room but it was empty. "I'm sorry big brother. I didn't mean to make you mad." He walked along the hall checking every room. Turning around he headed back to the stairs. "Seeeetooooo." He whined leaning against the railing. "I didn't mean it. If I knew it mad you that mad I wouldn't have said it."

"You know how I feel about them Mokuba." A voice came from behind him.

"Seto!" Mokuba turned around quickly.

Seto's arms were crossed and a void look was etched across his face.

Mokuba looked down and leaned on the railing. His eyes began to burn and his vision started to blur over. "I'm sorry Nii-sama." He mumbled rubbing his sleeve over his eyes.

Seto sighed and walked closer to his brother. He put a hand on Mokuba's head and kneeled down. "It's ok kid."

A large cracking sound filled the mansion. Mokuba found himself falling backwards as the railing behind him gave out.

"MOKUBA!" Seto screamed as his brother fell.

Mokuba screeched then realized he was no longer falling. "Don't worry, I got you." He heard from above. Opening his closed eyes he looked up at his brother who had one hand around his ankle.

Slowly he was pulled up onto the floor. Shakily he sat up.

"Are you ok Mokuba?" Seto panted.

Mokuba only responded with a small nod.

Seto regained his composure; lifting Mokuba from the floor, he carried him down the stairs back toward the kitchen.

Silently they finished their sandwiched; Mokuba, refusing to leave his brothers lap.

After a while of sitting there Seto broke the silence. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

Mokuba tilted his head up to meat his brothers gazes; he replied, "Only if I get to choose it." He grinned, "The movies you like are really boring."

"Then I guess you better put one in before I do."

Hopping of Seto's lap he ran for the living room.

Yawning, Seto stretched then headed for the living room.

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Seto plopped down on the couch.

"Pirate of the Caribbean." Mokuba turned off the lights and sat next to Seto.

Half way through the movie Mokuba noticed his brother's weight leaning on him. Not taking his eyes from the TV Seto poked in the side with his elbow. "Gee, Seto it's barely 8 o' clock; what time did you go to bead last night?"

Seto grunted, sitting up, "Pretty late." He leaned to the other side of the couch and within the matter of a few minutes was fast asleep.

Mokuba took notice in the heavy breathing from his brother. Looking over he shook his head. Getting up from off the couch he pulled Seto's legs onto the sofa. Using the remote, he stopped the movie and turned off the TV.

Shaking his head, Mokuba sighed, "You really should try and get more sleep."

* * *

Please Review! I love getting them. 


	7. Suck Ups

Wow it's been a long time Since I've done anything on Fanfic. Well here's a brand new chapter for all who like to read these. There will be a few more story's post, I just have to get around to posting them .;; Hope you Enjoy this one.

Disclamer- I own nothing, nothing at all.

* * *

Suck Ups

Today was a day like no other day at Kaiba corp. Sure Kaiba was still in his usual cold mood and demanded his usual black coffee, regardless of Mokuba's warnings and threats. There were still the meetings for the day and suck up employee's but their brown nosing escalated to a dangerous point.

"What? What do you mean you guys took care of things?" Seto Screamed at three of his employee's.

The three men shook were they stood and could do nothing but mumble as the young CEO unloaded his anger on them for what they had just done. Ok so what's new, this happens all the time, employee's do something stupid they get yelled at for about an hour and then kicked out. No problem right? Wrong.

"W-we thought that you really needed some hel-lp." One of the men managed to spit out.

"If I wanted your help then I would have told you to do so." His glare priced the man that spoke while the other two back towards the wall, trying to escape his wrath. "Leave my office and don't come back, you're FIRED! And I better not see you out there!" With that the three ran out of his office as fast as they could.

Seto gave a long frustrated sigh and he sat back down into his chair. What those men did to a normal CEO wouldn't have mattered that much but to Seto was a crime beyond all crimes. They did all the work he needed to get done with for that week. Now he was left in his office with nothing at all to do for three hours until his next conference.

He sighed and put his head on his desk. 'What the hell do I do now' he thought. 'How were they even allowed to do my paper work.'

He opened his inbox to see if there were any emails at all 'Even if there's junk mail I can at least delete or spam it.' But there wasn't even that. He twitched and gave an angry sigh.

Storming out of his office he caught the secretary who was heading back to her office. "Where did those three guys go, call them back here so I can fired them all?"

Working at the office for two years now she was use to this stuff happening all the time. "You already fired them sir."

He twitched again, "Then call them back here so I can fire them again!"

"They went home sir."

"Already? Wow that was quick." He was a little surprised that they were able to leave so quickly. "Well, at least they can fallow that order." He then looked at her, "Don't give me an attitude when I ask you Something." She cringed and little as he huffed and went back to his office.

Once again he slumped back down into his chair and looked at his watch, only five minutes of the three hour wait had passed. 'I can't leave, knowing my luck the minute I did the building would start on fire or something like that.' He looked around his oversized office and spotted the leather couch Mokuba sleeps on when he's, for some reason or another, in the office. 'I guess I could take a little nap.' He went over a plopped down on it, but much to his dislike he was too tall to fit on it comfortably. After trying to find a somewhat decent position he gave up and sat back down at his desk.

"How do people even sleep on those things." He yelled at the couch. Remembering that it was only an inanimate object and it couldn't talk back he gave yet another sigh, but this one was out of boredom.

Turning back to his computer he decided to surfer the internet. Strangely he never really looked through it, all he ever used it for was emails, advertising, and other odd jobs most people normally wouldn't use it for. Needless to say he was surprised at all the things he found on it.

'So this is what normal people do on the internet. Well let's see what I can find. ' He went to Google images, remembering that it's a really popular search engine. He typed in anime, something Mokuba always talked about, and hit search. Within a few seconds the screen showed over a hundred different picture of cartoon characters, people dressed like cartoon characters, and other things that have no relation at all.

He snorted at one picture of an obvious male who was trying to cosplay a female character. 'How stupid,' he thought, 'if you want to cross dress then at least do it right. Heck I could do that better than that guy.'

Scrolling back to the top of the page he clicked on one of the blue links titled anime guys. Again the screen popped up with male cartoon character, cosplayers, fan art, and unrelated topics. Hitting the bottom then going back to the top of the page.

'Yaoi? I think I've heard of that somewhere before.' He leaned back and tried to remember where he heard it from. 'Hm, I think I heard Wheeler talk about it once.' So he clicked on out of curiosity.

They always say curiosity killed the cat, that's why they have 9 live. Luckily for Seto, he didn't die from shock he just got a massive noise bleed and fell out of his chair. 'Oh my gods,' he got back up into his chair, 'why would they have this on the internet? Wait, better question why would Wheeler be talking about it?' Seto stared at his screen in deep thought pondering his last question.

Not finding a real answer he went back to looking at his computer screen and scrolled down. 'Can you even bend like that?' he questioned the position some of the males were in.

Just as he was headed back to the top of the page one of his employee's came into his office. Seto jumped about a foot in the air and accidently clicked on a picture.

"Whoa did I walk in on something?" it was the coffee man, the young man that Seto hired to make his coffee. Why not just get a coffee pot? With millions at his finger tips he might as well hire someone that makes amazing coffee.

Seto's face was a very, very bright shade of red. "No! Why are you here anyway, I ought to fired you for barging in here like that."

The young man sighed "It's 2:00."

"So?"

"This is the time that I always bring you another cup of coffee, like I did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that." He shook his head looking at the laptop screen "Beside If you fired me who would make your coffee?"

Seto tried to calm down and lose the redness in his face. "You have a point, just don't tell anyone what I'm doing in here."

"Ah, ok…" He set down Seto's coffee "don't worry about it sir, a lot of people blog. But if it's that big of a secrete I promise not to tell."

As he was walking out Seto heard him mumble "Geez, he's so weird."

Seto stood there for a moment a little confused then looked down at his screen. The picture he clicked took him to a blog sight. He gave a sigh of relief and then sat back down. He contemplated for a moment on whether or not he should look at the blog but then remembered what the link was that go him there. He then decided that it was best to just hit the back arrow and look up something else.

'I still have another two hours…' he groaned 'I wonder if there's any fan art of me? I know there some of world leaders and I've even seen some of yugi, so I'm sure there's probably some of me.'

He typed in Kaiba Seto Fan art and hesitated a little. 'Do I really want to know what out there.' Once again his curiosity took hold of him and he clicked the button.

Not too long afterwards over a hundred picture of him popped up. Once again he turned bright red but no bloody noise. He twitched a lot when at the first few pictures of him half naked in a sexy pose.

'WHAT THE HELL!' his face turned a little green as he looked at a really badly drawn fan art with him and Tea together. 'I think I threw up a little.'

He scrolled down a little farther and was completely horrified and disgusted at the sight. 'WHY WOULD ANYONE DRAW SOMETHING LIKE THIS!' he shook in rage as he quickly scrolled down away from the picture with the title of tabloidshipping.

His anger quickly vanished we he saw an amazing colored pencil drawing of himself and his brother (in a non creepy way) sitting on top of a building, probably at Kaiba Corp, with a blue eyes in the background. It was indeed the most amazing picture he'd ever seen before, so he clicked on it to see if it would take him to the artist.

The link took him to a forum like sight that the artist set up. Seto could tell it wasn't a self made sight, it was one of those free step by step. He decided to let it go because the art was amazing.

He tried to look at the other art posted but a nice little message popped up- members only. 'I guess it wouldn't hurt to keep tabs on this sight, it's just one after all.' Hitting the join button he set up his new account but was very disappointed that Blues eyes was taken, and in every different way you could possibly type in without having 20 different characters in it. 'Fine, then I'll just go with this!' luckily for him no one else had it. 'Ha, take that.' He chose a name Mokuba called him all the time, well beside Nii-sama, Mochaholic.

'Now I shall search this sight and find the artist that made that picture. But first let's see what else is on this sight.'

After a while he saw that his inbox had a message in it. When he clicked on it, it read.

Kat-Chan- Hey there, welcome to my board. I'm the admin and artist of this sight Kat-Chan. So what brings ya here?-

Seto grinned, 'Well he was easy to find. Wait is it a him or a her? Hm.' Clicking Kat-Chan's name it took him to his profile page where he quickly found that Kat-Chan is indeed a male. Then went back to his inbox and replied.

Mochaholic- Hello and thank you for your welcome. I was at work waiting for a conference to start

Seto paused, 'would it be ok to say that?'

Mochaholic - Hello and thank you for your welcome. I was board at work and decided to kill the large amounts of time I have until my next escapade when I can across one of your works of art. I enjoyed it quite so and clicked the link to see what other wonders you had on here.

He waited for a response a little excited that he was able to talk to the artist.

Kat-Chan- Wow, thanks. I'm glad ya like my art, what picture did ya see. Lol, work can be really boaring, where do you work at if ya don't mind me askin?

'I can't tell him I work at kaiba corp, he'd probably just laugh and not believe me. I should probably stop using such big words too.'

Mochaholic- I just work at one of the office buildings downtown in Domino City. It's nothing too fancy or anything like that. The picture I saw of yours was the one with Mokuba and Seto Kaiba, on top of the building. I assume it's probably the top of Kaiba Corp?

Kat-Chan- Ya live in Domino too? That's cool, I live there too. Ya, the pics of those two on Kaiba corp. I actually know those two.

Mochaholic- Really? That's an interesting thing to hear.

Seto thought for a moment who he know that could draw. 'I know way too many people, who knows, maybe he's just someone that I go to school with or one of my stalkers.' He shuttered a little bit at that one.

Kat-chan- Ya but then again a lot of people know him. So how did ya get ya username?

'That's such a random question.'

Mochaholic- It's a name my brother calls me all the time because I drink a lot of coffee.

Kat-Chan- Lol, that's funny. I'm not a big coffee fan myself but it smells good.

'that is does.' Seto took another a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

Mochaholic- I know a lot of people that don't like it, my brother hates it himself. So how did you get your username?

Kat-Chan- Ya brother has the right idea, it's a long story, I might tell ya sometime later when I get to know ya better.

A knock came on Seto's door, looking at his watch he realized how much time had passed. He sent one more message before he headed off to his oh so important meeting. 'Hm, I'm definitely going to go back to that sight. Maybe I should rehire those guys.' He laughed a little bit at that thought. 'Liked I'd ever do that.'

Mochaholic- That's ok, I wouldn't mind getting to know you as well. I have to be off now, I'll message you later on.

* * *

Well there's the end of it ^.^


	8. Choice of Words

I've had the idea for this story for a long time and finaly wrote it all out. It's a bit short but hope you sill enjoy it!

I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Choice of Words

A dull monotone sound could be heard all around the house. Mokuba groaned and hit the annoying piece of metal and plastic. Immediately the alarm went off and Mokuba covered his head.

'I'll just stay here five more minutes…' but quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

About 30 minutes later a maid entered his room for the routine cleaning and saw that Mokuba was still asleep. She pondered what to do. Should she wake him up? It was a Friday and he needed to go to school. It wasn't Seto after all and she was sure that he wouldn't yell at her for waking him. He looked so relaxed tho; but at the other hand if she didn't wake him and Seto found out she allowed his brother to miss school Seto's wrath would be on here.

"Master Mokuba." She nudged him but all he did was groan. "Master Mokuba, you need to wake up." She then shook him.

"What do you want?" He answered and pulled the covers over his head.

"You'll be late for school if you don't get up."

There was a moment of pause before he sprang up and looked at his clock. It read 7:45, he had 15 minutes before class started.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" he jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit, and ran to his dresser. Pulling on the drawers he quickly through on his school uniform and ran out the bedroom door.

The maid shook her head and began the morning cleaning.

Mokuba ran down the stair but missed the last three steps and landed on his face. "Oww, stupid stairs."

After standing back up, he grabbed his bag and coat and headed out side.

Once out side he started his usual 15 minute walk to school, but at a running pace. Half way there it started to rain.

'Great just what I need.' Mokuba cursed the clouds as he kept running.

He made it to class with no time to spare, slumping in his desk he sighed and panted.

The rest of the day was filled with hardship. Today it seemed that everything was against him. First he forgot about the assignment due for his English class, and then a pop quiz in his math class. Then in gum class he was hit in the face with a ball, twice. By the time lunch came around Mokuba wondered if it was even worth coming to school.

That answer came very quickly after another student tripped and the tray landed on Mokuba. No, definitely not worth coming to school today. He was now coved in spaghetti sauce and had no other cloths to change into.

When the day finally came to an end Mokuba was exhausted, covered in dried spaghetti sauce, had a few bruises, and failed his math quiz.

"Hey Mokuba!" Came a failure voice.

Tuning around he saw Yugi and the rest of the gang.

He smiled a bit as they came up to him. "Hi guys!"

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Joey asked pointing out the splatters of red that covered him.

"We had spaghetti today." Mokuba sighed probably for the millionth time. "A kid in my class ran into me with his tray."

"I have those days to." Joey laughed and rubbed his head.

"Do you have anything going on today?" Tea chimed in with her peppy voice.

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Would you like to come to the mall with us later on?"

Mokuba smiled, finally something good was coming out of the day. "Sure, that would be a lot of fun, what time?"

"Would 5 be ok?"

"Works for me."

"Cool, let's meet at the food court in the mall!"

"Ok, I'll see you guys them."

He waved goodbye and headed home.

"You look lovely." A voice said as he came inside.

"SETO!" Mokuba glomped him

"Hey, I don't want that suff all over me." Seto shook him off.

"What are you doing here?" Seto was hardly ever home before 10 let alone on a Friday when he had no school the next day.

Seto sighed and had a bit of a pissed look on his face. "It's been a long day."

"I know the feeling." Mokuba sighed. "Why does it smell like something burning?"

Seto twitched at that "Because the assistant cook tried to burn down the kitchen…"

"oh. Hey Seto would it be ok if I went out tonight?"

"What time, where, and with who?" Seto worried a lot about his brother and took it as his responsibility to make sure he know the answers to those questions. Otherwise who know who Mokuba hangs out with. Seto would not tolerate his brother running around with a bunch of trouble makers.

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "I'm going meet up with Yugi and his friends at the mall around 5."

Seto frowned at this, "Ok, just make sure you have your homework done and your back at 8." Even though Seto himself did not like, or pretend not to like, Yugi and his gang they were fairly good people and know that it was unlikely for Mokuba to get into trouble with them around. Now if he were to hang out with Joey and Tristen alone, who knows what kind of chaos would come about that.

"Yes mother." Mokuba muttered sarcastically as he headed up stairs.

Once in his room he went to his personal bathroom and started up the water. He threw his dirty clothes into a pile and jumped into the shower. Pouring a large amount of shampoo on his hands he scrubbed away at his hair trying to get all the sauce out of it.

Once he was out of the shower and dressed he looked at his clock to check the time; 4:15, only 45 minutes to get all his homework done in time to go.

He grabbed his bag and started to do what little homework that was assigned. It seemed that his luck was starting to turn around for the day.

A half hour later he closed his books and headed down stairs. Once again he ran down them a little too fast missed a few steps and then Crash!

"Mokuba are you ok?" Seto came running out of his study room only to find that Mokuba had tripped down the stairs and crash landed on a huge flower pot.

"Uuu, I think so big brother." Mokuba stood up.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to run down the stairs." Seto lectured him and helped get the flowers off of him.

"Ok, I'm sorry Seto, can I go now?"

Seto shook his head "Ok, all the flowers are off now."

"Thanks Seto!" Mokuba gave him a quick hug then ran outside to the waiting driver who took him to the mall.

Once again Mokuba was late, but at least his friends were more understanding then his teachers.

"Wow, took you long enough." Joey said jokingly

"Sorry guys, it's been an interesting day today."

"Food now, you can explain later." Tristen said and he went to a line in the food court.

Five minutes of waiting in a long line of very annoying people, Mokuba finally got to the front only to find out that they needed to cook more meat for the taco and thus waited another 5 minutes. Once the taco's were done the manager apologized for the wait and gave him an extra taco for free.

'Why is this such a left footed day!' Mokuba headed to the table Tea was waving from.

"What took so long?" Joey asked.

"They had to cook some more meat before I could get them." Another sigh came out. He noticed that he did that a lot today.

"So what happed today?" Yugi asked.

"Ya, you were late getting here." Tea pointed out.

Mokuba grumbled as he told them of how he was late to class, forgot assignments, got hit in the face and had school lunch attack him. Not wanting to hear a lecture form them about falling down the stairs and breaking a priceless vase he summed it up by saying, "Then Seto deflowered me before I headed here."

Now Mokuba just thought that being deflowered was an obvious word used to describe having actual flowers taken off of you. Unfortunately that's not what most comes to conclude. Oh slang, how dangerous you can be.

Tristen chocked on his drink, Joey dropped his food, Yugi was wide eyed with his mouth hanging, and Tea just looked horrified.

Mokuba was a smart kid and could tell by their facial expressions that he said something wrong. "I ran into a huge vase and got flowers all over myself and the floor, Seto was just helped taking them off of me." He figured that it would be better to explain then to wait for one of them to respond.

It was indeed a smart thing to do, the four of them gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's a relief, for a moment I thought that, well you know." Joey turned less green then before.

"Umm, no I don't know."

"I think that someone should tell him what 'deflowered' means" Tea said

"I agree." Yugi said then, "NOT IT!" He put his index finger on his noise.

"NOT IT!" the other screamed, poor Joey was the last to put his finger on his nose.

"You have to tell him Joey." Tristen pointed out.

"There's no way I'm telling him!"

"You're the last one, rules say, you have to do it."

"Oh come on Joey, it can't be that bad." Mokuba really wanted to know what it meant.

"Well, ok fine, just don't tell your brother that I told ya. He'd probably kill me if he found out..." He muttered the last part.

As he whispered the meaning Mokuba's face turned white. "OH! I didn't mean it like that, that's just-" He couldn't even finish his sentence. Just the thought of what he said made him want to gag.

The others laughed. "You should be careful of what you say Mokuba." Tea smiled at him.

Mokuba put his head on the table in embarrisment.

* * *

Please leave a review of what you think of it, if you want to anyway.


End file.
